In recent years, for example, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured such that calibration optical systems capable of calibrating refractivity are individually disposed in front of eyes of an examinee, and is configured to project an examination visual target onto a fundus of the examinee's eye through the calibration optical system. An examiner receives the response of the examinee and adjusts the calibration optical systems until the visual target is appropriately seen by the examinee to thereby obtain a calibration value, and measures a refractive power of the examinee's eye based on the calibration value. In addition, there has been known a subjective optometry apparatus which is configured to form an image of an examination visual target through a calibration optical system in front of the eyes of an examinee, and is configured to measure a refractive power of the examinee's eye without disposing the calibration optical system in front of the eyes (for example, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,774).
In the subjective optometry apparatus described above, it is possible to examine an oblique position or visual functions, such as a divergence power or a convergence power, by changing the prism power applied to the examinee's eye. A rotary prism in the calibration optical system is used for applying the prism power to the examinee's eye (for example, refer to JP-A-H11-19041).
However, in the subjective optometry apparatus described above, in a case of examining the visual function by changing the prism power applied to the examinee's eye, it is necessary to use a dedicated optical member (for example, a rotary prism) provided in the calibration optical system and a configuration for controlling the optical member. Therefore, a space is requited since the configuration of the calibration optical system becomes large, and complicated control is required from the relationship with other members in the calibration optical system.